Mine
by Mira Black-Lupin
Summary: Traducción... Remus le pertenece a Sirius. Sirius siendo el perro que es puede ser muy posesivo de lo que reclama como suyo. Y a Remus... no le importa.


Hola! Que tal? Les traigo otra traducción, en esta ocasión un one shot llamado Mine de la escritora redbull07.

Es un Sirius/Remus es cortito así que no les adelantaré nada.

Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios!

* * *

**MIO**

"Escuché que lo acorralaría en la biblioteca." Murmuró discretamente Lily a una de sus muchas amigas. "y le dirá lo que siente por él. Sé que Remus la _amará_."

Sirius Black se atragantó con su cena, agitó su manos frenéticamente por un momento para después salir a tropezones al corredor gritando obscenidades a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo. Un silencio siguió a su excéntrica salida, después James el amigo que siempre ayuda agregó lentamente: "… creo que una broma salió mal." Todo mundo suspiro y regresaron a su cena.

Afuera, Sirius estaba tan enojado que se atravesó con Quejicus _sin_ iniciar una pelea. "¿Cómo se atreve?" pensó furiosamente. "¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Todo mundo sabe que Remus es _mío_!"

Atravesando por los muchos pasillos de Hogwarts, el alto Gryffindor de cabello negro abrió de un golpe el retrato de la dama gorda e ingnorando su chillido entró a pasos petulantes, sin sorpenderse de ver a James esperandolo ya ahí.

"¿Quién va a acorralar a Remus" Demandó Sirius furiosamente. James lo miró y le dió un pequeño gruñido y se encogió de hombros. "¡Él es mío Cornamenta! No puedo dejar que alguien más se lo lleve… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Potter se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Bien, Canuto, para empezar, podría ayudar que Remus de hecho sepa que es tuyo." Sirius detuvo su agitado paseo y observó a su mejor amigo con asombro. "¿Crees…que debo decirle? ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?"

"mmm" James amablemente dijo. "porque soy inteligente", antes de inclinarse detrás del sofa y tomar una copia de _Playwizard: pelirrojas extremas_. Observando a su amigo genio por unos momentos, Sirius llegó a una conclusion brillante: debía hacer a Remus suyo antes de que esta zor-bruja desconocida lo haga.

"Yo" le dijo orgullosamente a James quien estaba obsesionado con las imágenes en movimiento de su revista . "voy a reclamar a Lunático como mío." Girándose el mago de ojos grises salió de la habitación hacia la biblioteca con determinación.

* * *

Remus _no_ estaba teniendo un buen día. Primero, se había retirado a la biblioteca temprano por la mañana, debido a que tenía dos ensayos que entregar al día siguiente y segundo, una de las amigas de Lily cuyo nombre no recordaba había decidio revolotear a su alrededor, pidiendole ayuda para las cosas más tontas.

Enserio, ¿que bruja no sabría para que se utiliza el encantamiento Alohamora? Todo se hacía aún peor por el hecho de que estaba extrañando a cierto amigo de cabello negro y ojos grises… no había visto a Sirius en todo el día.

Remus observó la mesa en la que estaba sentado; los libros estaban esparcidos por toda la superficie y la cica bonita que estaba sentada con él se le acercaba cada vez más. Parpadeó con sorpresa debido a que la chica que se encontraba a dos sillas de él repentinamente se encontraba prácticamente sobre su regazo; su propio y relativamente pecho pequeño estaba siendo presionado contra sus amplios pechos.

Tratando (y miserablemente fallando) de alejarse, Remus renunció a su lucha cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de un golpe.

"Aléjate de él." El recién llegado siseó audiblemente.

"¡Silencio!" Madam Pince siseo de vuelta.

Remus parpadeó y comenzó a retorserse una vez más, tratando de alejarse de esta bizarre situación: la chica estaba ahora desesperadamente mordiendole la oreja y demonios que _dolía_. Se sentía como hueso de perro.

"Detente" Sirius siseó de nuevo. Apurandose, quitó al pequeño mago de cabello castaño de debajo de la ahora siseante chica. "¿La deseas?" Sirius le preguntó furiosamente a un desoncertado Remus. ¿Por qué esa chica estaba actuando tan extraño? ¿Por qué se encontraba Sirius de tan mal humor? ¿Por qué Madam Pince estaba observándolos con tanta atención y con un pequeño y extraño brillo en sus ojos?

"n-no. Yo deseo-" Remus mordió su labio rápidamente. Estaba a punto de decirle a Sirius que lo deseaba a _él_.

"bien." Repentinamenteparecía que los ojos de Sirius quemaban los suyos. Después a la vista de todos, acercó a Remus hacia él y lo besó. Fuertemente.

Cuando rompieron el beso, los ojos de Remus estaban brillosos y con las pupilas dilatadas, Sirius no lo pudo evitar y colocó una mano posesivamente en su espalda baja y le sonrió a la chica que se encontraba con la boca abierta frente a ellos. Observó a Sirius con desprecio, levantó la nariz en el aire y salió furiosa de la biblioteca murmurando en voz baja todo el camino.

"Tú." Dijo Sirius observando a Remus con ojos ardientes. "eres _mío_."

"¿D…De acuerdo?" Murmuró Remus su mente aún aturdida por el beso.

Sirius asintió satisfecho.

* * *

Unas semanas después, Lily se inclinó sobre la mesa del comedor y le murmuró a una de sus muchas amigas.

"Escuché que Sirius y Remus están cogiendo en su dormitorio. En la cama de Potter."

James Potter se atragantó con su cena, agitó sus manos frenéticamente por un momento para después salir a tropezones al corredor gritando obscenidades a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo. Un silencio lo siguió.

* * *

Reviews? Porfis?


End file.
